ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Inline coordinates/doc
__TOC__ Purpose provides a standard notation for encoding locations by their latitude and longitude coordinates. It is primarily for specifying the WGS84 geographic coordinates of locations on Earth. However, it can also encode locations on natural satellites, dwarf planets, and planets other than Earth. Features Latitude and longitude may be specified (with appropriate precision) either in decimal notation or as degrees/minutes/seconds. By default, coordinates appear in the format used to specify them. However, the format= parameter can be used to force display in a particular format. The template displays the formatted coordinates with a hyperlink to GeoHack. GeoHack displays information customized to the location, including links to external mapping services. For terrestrial locations, a blue globe ( ) appears to the left of the hyperlink. Clicking on the globe activates the WikiMiniAtlas (requires JavaScript). By default, coordinates appear "in line" with the adjacent text. Use for other work. The template outputs coordinates in three formats: * Degree/minutes/seconds ("DMS", precision is degrees, or degrees/minutes, or degrees/minutes/seconds, based on input precision). * Decimal degrees (varying the number of decimal places based on input precision) * Geo microformat. Usage ' ' ' ' ' ' There are two kinds of parameters, all optional: *'Coordinate parameters' are parameters that passes to the map server. These have the format parameter:value and are separated from each other by the underscore character ( _ ). The supported coordinate parameters are dim:, globe:, region:, scale:, source:, and type:. See coordinate parameters for details and examples. *'Template parameters' are parameters used by the template. These have format parameter=value and are separated from each other by the pipe character ( | ). The supported template parameters are format=, name=, and notes=. :* format= can be used to force dec or dms coordinate display. ::* format=dec reformats the coordinates to decimal degrees format. ::* format=dms reformats the coordinates to degrees | minutes | seconds format. :* name= can be used to annotate inline coordinates for display in map services such as the WikiMiniAtlas. If omitted, the article title (PAGENAME) is assumed. ::Note: a name= parameter causes to emit an hCard microformat using that name, even if used within an existing hCard. Do not use when the name is that of a person (e.g for a gravesite), as the generated hCard would be invalid. Also, do not use square brackets in names. :* notes= specifies text to be displayed immediately following the coordinates. This is primarily intended for adding footnotes to title coordinates. Examples References Coordinate parameters The first unnamed parameter following the longitude is an optional string of coordinate parameters, separated by underscores. These parameters help GeoHack select suitable map resources, and they will become more important when Wikimaps becomes fully functional. type:T'' scale:''N dim:D'' region:''R globe:G'' source:''S Per-user display customization Incorrect uses and maintenance category The template has some input checks built in. Most errors display a bold, red message inline and categorize the article in the hidden maintenance category Coord template needing repair. There is/are currently page(s) in that category. See the category description for further instructions. A daily report of coordinates needing repair is at tools:~dispenser/view/File viewer#log:coord-enwiki.log. See also: WT:GEO#To do Internals See Template:Coord/doc/internals and Category:Coord template. Class names The class names geo, latitude and longitude are used to generate the microformat and MUST NOT be changed. Category:Template documentation